


Comfort

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snupin100 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snupin100, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for the “bed” challenge at snupin100 in 2006.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “bed” challenge at snupin100 in 2006.

Snape lay in bed, naked and panting. He could feel the blood surging through his body and he couldn’t focus. He wanted to speak, but his mouth wouldn’t work. He needed Lupin to come closer, to touch him, but all that he managed to communicate was a small growl and the twist of his legs as he got tangled up in the sweat damped duvet.

“Severus…drink this…make you feel better…fever of 104…” Lupin’s mutterings merely washed over Snape as he sank back into the bed, not caring for anything but the soft touch of Lupin’s fingers trailing through his hair.  



End file.
